


Speak Now

by theginger607



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Songfic, Swearing, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theginger607/pseuds/theginger607
Summary: This is another Logince one shot cause honestly there is just not enough of them. This is very loosely based off of Speak Now by Taylor Swift





	Speak Now

                                                                                                             Speak Now  
    I stood facing Patton, he was absolutely giddy and I wanted to smile with him. He was one of my best friends; I should be happy for him. It was his big day and I was who he wanted to share all of his joy with. I was his best friend, a shit one but his best friend either way. He needed me to be his best friend and not be selfish for once in my life.  
    “I can’t believe this is finally happening. I’m actually getting married.”  
    “I know,” I managed a fake smile.  
    He giggled his laugh even lighter then usual. “I know weddings aren’t your thing. Always the bachelor.” He gave me a playful wink.  
    “Hey now I brought a date.” I had managed to find a date but honestly I couldn’t care less about him. I didn’t even know his name. I had only brought him upon Virgil’s instance that I would feel better with a date. Virgil was wrong.  
     As if summed by just the thought of him Virgil charged into the room a mess of anxious energy as usual. “You guys need to go. We’ve got less then three minutes. Roman get your ass out of here!”  
    I’m not sure who thought it was a good idea to put Virgil in charge of scheduling but whoever did it was either an absolute sadist or a genius. Everything was running smoothly with him in charge. He ran around making sure everyone was perfect. He had everything and everyone so well trained we were running like a well oiled machine. If I didn’t think it would kill him I would have suggested he took up the activity as his new profession. Only the more and more organized everyone else got the more and more stressed he got. I was actually worried he was going to rip his hair out before the end of the day.  
    “Alright, I’m going settle down.” I turned to Patton giving him more genuine smile. “You look breath taking. You’ve got this.”  
    “Roman!” Virgil barked.  
    I walked out of the room my head down. I knew I was procrastinating. Somehow I reasoned I could stop what was about to happen if I just didn’t go. I couldn’t stop what was going to happen all I could do was drag out the pain. The closer I got to the chapel the more it hurt. I could actually feel my heart breaking.  
    I took my seat at the front of the chapel and looked around slowly. Everyone was sitting weighting for the music to play and Patton to walk out. Everyone was well dressed and seemed happy to be there. They were whispering or checking their phones making sure they were ready to film the whole thing. The photographer was sat next to me. He had already taken all the pictures he needed before the reception began.  
    Finally I turned to face the front where the priest and the future groom stood. To anyone else he looked calm and collected his face set in a gentle smile excited for the day but I knew better. I knew him better. I could see the way his long elegant fingers switched against his leg as he counted to keep himself calm. I could see behind his glasses his eyes were a little wider than normal. His tie was just a little to loose and his hair wasn’t perfectly styled. He was a mess, a beautiful heartbreaking mess.  
    I nearly jump out of my skin when Virgil took his seat next to me. He looked a little calmer. The hardest part of his job was done. The wedding was about to start. All he had to do now was wight for it to happen. Still even with everything looking perfect Virgil looked sad.  
     Virgil was the only person in the whole place who had any clue how I was feeling. He would never admit it but he was in love with Patton. The two of them grew up together and Virgil has been in love with him since they were kids but he’s been in denial for so long I wasn’t even sure if he realized it himself. Virgil knew how to hide and channel his feeling for Patton but that didn’t mean he didn’t have them. I figured that was part of the reason he worked so hard on the wedding. By making it perfect he was saying his final goodbye to the man he loved. He was a better man than me. I envied his restraint. He would do anything to make Patton happy even if it broke him in the process.  
    The organ began to play and even though I knew what it was playing all I could hear was a death march. I stood with everyone and turned to see Patton. He had instead on walking down the aisle. He had always dreamed of it. There was no arguing with Patton when he set his mind to something.  
    I faced Patton like I was expected to but I never took my eyes off Logan. His tapping stopped and his eyes grew wider but this time is was in shock. He watched Patton like he was the only boy in the world, no, like Patton was his world. I looked away then. I couldn’t face him. I promised myself I wasn’t going to cry and if I kept watching him I would. I had to ignore the part of me that screamed for me to rush to him. I had choked that voice down every day for eight years. What was one more day?  
    Patton took his place and faced Logan. The two of them just stared at each other before the priest opened his Bible and began to speak. Most of it was all white noise to me. I was staring at Logan watching him wish I was the one he was looking at. I felt like I was trying to will myself into Patton’s spot. I had dreamed it so many times now that I wasn’t even sure if I wasn’t dreaming. Mt eyes bore into Logan begging him to look at me. Begging him to stop and say he was wrong. Say he didn’t love Patton but he loved me.  
    “If anyone objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace.” It was the only thing I heard loud and clear. It was like a bell and it made my ears ring. I felt myself standing. I tried to will my body to sit but I couldn’t do it. I was on my feet and everyone fell silent including the priest. Virgil grabbed my hand trying to pull me back down. Patton and Logan both turned to face me and I felt like I was going throw up. I wanted to sit back down. The gripping fear of rejection came washing over me and I could feel it making me sink back down. I was shaking like a kid out in a snow storm. I had fucked up and all I wanted to do was hide. Then I met Logan’s eyes and I was moving again.  
    “I….I object!” There was a gasp but I didn’t care I was looking at Logan and his eyes shone with curiosity. I looked at Patton but he only gave me a knowing smile and finally a gentle nod. “L-logan, I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you since the day we met and you called me insufferable because I flirted with you.”  
    Logan took a hands away from Patton but still he stood there. “I love everything about you. The way you count when you get nervous. How you move your mouth just a little when you’re reading. How you check yourself out in the mirror when no one is look.” That got a chuckle from him. “I could sit and listen to you talk for hours even if I have no idea what you’re talking about. I love when you make fun of me when I practice my line with you.” I felt them then, big fat tears spilling out of my eyes. “You are my world Logan. Everything else melted away that day and all that was left was you. We’re meant to be together. I know you can feel it.”  
    I walked closer to Logan and Patton. I gave Patton a look before turning back to Logan. Patton smiled at me. He knew of course he knew. He stepped back and looked over my shoulder at Virgil. I grabbed Logan’s hands in my shaking ones. “Run away with me. Let me show you how good we could be. Let me love you the way you deserve. We can go somewhere where it will just be the two of us.”  
    “What about your dreams of Broadway?” Logan asked smooth and simple.  
    “It doesn’t matter. You’re all that matters to me. You’re my dream Logan. Living our lives together is all that I could ever want. I know I picked the worst time to tell you all of this but I don’t want any of that any more. None of that maters if I can’t be with you.” My voice was shaking and I was sobbing. I looked down ready for the rejection. Logan would never speak to me again.  
    I turned to run but I only made it a few steps before someone grabbed my arm.“Roman,” Logan whispered his voice soft. He pulled me to him and made me look up at him. I looked into his eyes and I felt like my heart had stopped. If he had looked at Patton like he was the world he was looking at me like I was his universe. Then he kissed me.  
    I gasped kissing him back my body racked with sobs. I grabbed him pulling him closer. I never wanted to let him go. I hide my face in his neck sobbing. “I love you” I kept repeating over and over again like somehow he would forget.  
    “I love you too Roman.” I was sobbing again at the words. Logan loved me back. We loved each other. I wanted to run away with him. I wanted to drag him out of that church and take him home with me. I wanted use to spend every moment of our lives together. I could see it all. The two of us having a life together with a house, and a dog, and kids and eventually grandkids. We would die together because our souls belonged together. We belong together.  
    “Patton,” Logan turned to him and I felt like I was going to throw up all over again.  
    Patton held up his hand. “Don’t,” His eyes were soft and he was smiling. “I understand. You love Roman. You loved him when we started dating. I think you settled…” He looked behind me again where Virgil must have been. “I think we both did.”  
    “I’m sorry I-“ Patton looked at Logan shutting him up.  
    “I never said you didn’t love me. You did just not as much as you love him and thats okay. I want you both to be happy.” Patton walked over to us pecking Logan one final time. He turned to me and whispered in my ear. “It’s about damn time you drama queen.” He walked away from us then and sat next to Virgil taking his hand. He wasn’t crying; he didn’t even look sad. I could be wrong but as he looked at where his and Virgil’s hands overlapped I could almost swear he looked relieved.  
    Logan and I faced each other again. “Wanna come home with me gorgeous?” I joked using the same line on him that I said when we met.  
    Logan laughed his eyes lighting up. “You really are insufferable.” He kissed me for a long minute make me melt.  
    “Well do you?” I asked teasing him once I had recovered from the kiss.  
    Logan smirked at me. “I do.”


End file.
